Lamborghini
Lamborghini is a single by KSI featuring British rapper P Money. The song was released on 23 March 2015 and reached number 30 on the UK Singles chart, making it KSI's second highest charting track, following Down Like That. A music video for Lamborghini was released on KSI's YouTube channel on 25 March 2015 and currently has over 110 million views, making it the most viewed video on his channel. Lyrics KSI - Got rocks on my wrist, that shit you can't resist Cash flow greater than the haters hating on my gyst Riding in your face, looking like I found a damn genie Wiling in my Lamborghini KSI - La-Lamborghini, La-Lamborghini Bitch, I know you see me in my Lamborghini La-Lamborghini, La-Lamborghini Ride so quick, you would think I'm Houdini KSI - Been in the game since Namco oh Bring it back, I'm fully gassed, yo Vroom, vroom, in my brand new Lambo Juiced up, and I don't give a damn, yo Going 120, and that's my slowest On a one-way lane, like Lois Who's that? Superman's bitch Wanna see what happens when I touch the Superman switch? Ride with more peers than Morgan, what's up Drive past bloggers that are walking I taunt them, Matt Lees, can you see me? Wiling in my Lamborghini KSI - La-Lamborghini, La-Lamborghini Bitch, I know you see me in my Lamborghini, yeah La-Lamborghini, La-Lamborghini Ride so quick, you would think I'm Houdini P Money - I be at home on the Xbox Lord of the Mics in the background, slewing MCs with dreadlocks Snap that party, told this girl "come round" Chick's long-tempered but her head top, whoah She goes hard till my head drops, I It's all eyes when we connect, I Doggystyle and a Playboy bunny from downstairs, upstairs Sound like a pet shop Guys wanna hype on man Call KSI, come yours and I'll put you in a headlock I've been around since CoD 4 Search and Destroy hardcore G3 with a red dot Haters get treated like a ho You can tell them suck my dick and get lost Paparazzi wanna take pics when I'm out with my son You can all get headshots This flow's like Formula One Cause I use the track like DRS Quickly boosting the PRS She's going ape when I beat her chest Bro, it's mad You can tell Rihanna come see me Might have to speed dial in that genie JJ, lend me the Lamborghini KSI - La-Lamborghini, La-Lamborghini Bitch, I know you see me in my Lamborghini, yeah La-Lamborghini, La-Lamborghini Ride so quick, you would think I'm Houdini KSI - When my Lambo on the track, fall back When I'm riding at speed, get that neck crack, oh Blazing on the engine, everybody looking back Like I'm shooting, gratata, got them going "fuck that" Raise the fucking doors, I said make it look Like a fucking eagle, like I'm starting wars Dictating with my V12 deagle, speeds ain't even legal Scaring people, we ain't equal Danny Glover ain't got shit on my motherfucking lethal weapon Armageddon sounding when the man arrives When we hype I come alive, like a 5 Alive On the drive 21 years, smashing up the scene And I keep on winning, like I'm Mr Charlie Sheen ''KSI'' - La-Lamborghini, La-Lamborghini Bitch, I know you see me in my Lamborghini La-Lamborghini, La-Lamborghini Ride so quick, you would think I'm Houdini Category:Songs